Falling in love with you
by Midnightheartbreak
Summary: Au where its there seventh year at hogwarts and nothing has happened with voldemort yet (Draco's not a death eater...yet.) everything seems calm until something happens between the head boy and girl that will change things forever and will cause a chain reaction. And the choices they make could cost lives. Warning: Smut, dark themes, abuse and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited about this new story! It is smutty and a little dark with a lot of plot twist. I'm also going to be taking viewers request and writing stories you guys what to read as well! I hope you all like it please follow favorite and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione was walking down the corridor to the heads room. She walked up to the portrait and said the password before walking into the common room she shared with the head boy who just happened to be Draco Malfoy. She walked in and there he was sitting on the couch snogging Pansy Parkinson. She rolled her eyes and gagged. Malfoy broke his kiss with Pansy and looked at Hermione. "What are you looking at, Granger!" He snapped. "Wishing it was her instead of me." Pansy laughed Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'm just getting my coat from my room, ferret. Then I'm meeting Ron and Harry and going to Hogsmeade." She said walking into her room and walking back out closing the door putting on her jacket. She grabbed her wand off the shelf in the common room and was out the door. Draco watched her leave staring at how good she looked in jeans and a sweater. He felt Pansy tugging his shirt collar back into a kiss. He continued to make out with his girlfriend but his thoughts couldn't seem to leave the mudblood.

Hermione walked to Gryffindor Tower where Ron and Harry and Ginny were waiting Harry was holding Ginny close and kissing her lightly making the redhead giggle. Hermione smiled "Careful there love birds." She joked. Ron wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder "Everyone ready for a butterbeer?" Ron asked. "Me and Gin want to go to Honeydukes first." Hermione said Ginny agreement. Both boys laugh and the group of four left for Hogsmeade. They didn't notice the group of slytherins following and watching the group. Hermione specifically. After the trip to Honeydukes the two girls came out with three boxes of chocolate frogs. Four bags of coconut ice and two boxes of bertie botts every flavor beans. "You two get enough?" Ron asked. The girls just giggled "Whatever." Ginny said playfully shoving her brother. Hermione laughed but got the feeling of someone watching her. She turned around and saw Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini all turn and walk the opposite way down the street. She shrugged and thought nothing of it.

The group walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat at their normal table and all ordered four butterbeers Hermione's with ginger. Not even five minutes after they sat down Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise walked in and sat at a table a few feet away. "Guys have any of you also noticed Draco's little minions have been following us around?" She asked. This caused the others to look over at the table. "Weird, maybe Malfoy's got a crush on you." Ginny jokes. "No way he was snogging pansy when I went to our dormitory earlier." Hermione said before taking a drink of her butterbeer getting whip cream on her lip. She saw the group of slytherins in the corner chuckle. "Hermione...you got something right there" Harry said Hermione gasped a bit and wiped her mouth.

An hour or so later it started to grow dark outside and Hermione sighed. "I have a meeting with the prefects tomorrow. Ginny I expect you to be there no staying up and snogging Harry." She said with a chuckle. She stood and left and started on her walk back to Hogwarts. She didn't notice the three boys come up behind her until one of them wrapped their arm around her mouth. She screamed but it was muffled the same person who had their hand over her mouth grabbed one of her arms and one of the others grabbed her other arm making getting her wand impossible. The next thing she knew she was behind forced down to the dungeons of Hogwarts and to a door. The one who was covering her mouth released his hand allowing her to talk. "What the hell is-" She started. "Shut up mudblood." The voice said. She recognized the voice as Blaise Zabini. "Pure-blood" Zabini said and a door opened to the slytherin common room. Hermione's eyes widened. All the other Slytherins looked at her with disgusted faces. Zabini and Crabbe forced her into the common room then up to the boy's dormitory. "What the hell do you to think your doing?!" Hermione screamed at them. "I am head girl and I DEMAND you let me go." She yelled. "We're under orders by the head boy to bring you to him." Blaise said opening the door to the 7th year boys dormitory and throwing Hermione in before slamming the door shut. Hermione hit the stone floor and saw feet in front of her she looked up to see Draco standing there. "Why did I have to be stalked kidnapped and brought to the boys dormitry? We share a dorm." Hermione said standing up. Draco smirked. "It was more fun that way." He said grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it lightly before pushing her against the stone wall and slamming his lips into her. Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped allowing Draco to shove his tongue down her throat. The witch started trying to fight against the stronger wizard. She tried to punch and shove him but it was no use. He eventually broke away to take a breath. "Draco this isn't right! You're dating Pansy!" She said. "We were never dating she's just the one I snog and fuck when I'm lonely and horny. But you Hermione well god I've always dreamed of having you." He said huskily into her ear. Making her shiver.

"I had Blaise and the others follow because I just wanted to make sure Wesley wasn't touching what's mine." He said to her. Hermione glared at him. "What's yours? I am not yours Malfoy you ferret." She yelled. Draco narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the dorm and into the common room. "Come on Granger we have to finish the plans for tomorrow's meeting." Draco said as he pulled her out of the common room and out of Slytherin house and down the dungeon all the way up to the heads dorm. Pulling her into a forceful kiss as soon as he said the password and was let in. Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and moved down to grab her ass. He smirked to himself when he felt his sex god charm start to work on the muggle born. She started to melt into his chest and her fingers went to his hair knotting in the blond locks. He picked her up and carried her up the small set of stairs to the hall that lead to his room and their miniature library. He kicked in his door and walked in kickin it shut behind him before walking over to the bed and throwing Hermione, whose eyes were now glazed over with lust, onto the bed and he climbed on top of her kissing her more and unbuttoned her sweater and took it off her shoulders. He noticed Hermione going a frigid a bit and stopped. "What's up Granger?" He asked.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "It's just that well…" She trailed off and it didn't take long to click in Draco's mind. "You're a virgin aren't you?" He asked with a smirk. She looked back at him and nodded. A smile came across Draco's face he was going to be her first time. His blue-grey eyes stared into her brown ones. "I'll be gentle." He said looking at her. She looked back worry still in her eyes. "Promise?" She asked "Promise." He answered. She seemed to relax immediately and let him take control again. He continued to unclothe the girl beneath him. And also undressed himself and kissed her and left a hickey on her collar bone making her moan and grab him. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her waiting for an okay. She nodded and he pushed himself in slowly keeping his promise and letting her get used to his huge cock. Hermione moaned deeply and her nails dug into his back as the burning sensation of losing her virginity began to calm. She eventually gave Draco the okay to move and he pulled out slowly before pushing back in and continued at a calm pace for a while just listening to the sound of Hermione's moans which engulfed him in pleasure and it alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. He had been waiting so long for this moment right here and he hoped for more like it in the future.

"D-D-Draco...Faster…" Hermione moaned Draco was quick to comply and sped up his pace making the girl beneath him moan louder and murmur his name. Draco continued to speed up until Hermione was screaming his name and had came three times. He was close to his edge when he hit her G-Spot and she screamed out his name coming for a fourth time and drawing Draco over the edge. "Oh Hermione." He groaned as he came. He pulled out and laid down next to the panting Hermione. He debated kicking her out like he did with Pansy but he decided not to. "You can sleep in here tonight if you want." He said. Hermione too tired to leave let Draco pull the blanket over the both of them and staying on respected sides. Hermione fell asleep soon though and Draco caught himself watching her sleep and she in her sleep she rolled over and into Draco's arms. The males breath caught in his throat at this and he didn't know what to do he cautiously wrapped his arms around the girls waist and found himself drifting off the sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and looked around the room it took a minute for her to realise where she was and who she was with and the fact they were both naked. Her eyes widened out of shock. She then realized what time it was. "We're late!" She yelled jumping out of the bed and covering herself with one of Draco's school robes that was on the floor. She looked back on the bed and saw Draco still asleep. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it waking him up. "Draco get up were late for the prefect meeting!" She screeched making the slytherin sit up in the bed and laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" She cried. "It's cute seeing the perfect Gryffindor princess late and rushed and to see her in my slytherin robes." He said. He saw her face turn red. "Just get dressed and be in our common room in ten minutes!" She huffed and rushed out of the room down the stairs to her room that was located just by their connected study.

Draco pulled on a pair of black dress pants with a black button down shirt and his shoes then went to wait for Hermione. As he got comfortable in his chair he could see into her room and saw her rushingly button her shirt and pull a plaid skirt on over it before slipping on a pair of flats then run out of her room pulling her hair into a ponytail as she did. "Lets go!" She said and they both left Hermione almost forgetting to grab her book of notes and rushed to the meeting all eight prefects waiting on them at the table. Hermione cleared her throat as she sat at one head of the table Draco sitting at the other. "We apologizing for being late. I couldn't find my notebook and insisted Malfoy help me look." She said with a smile. "Now let's get right into the meeting first subject is a few of the sixth years" she looked at Ginny "Are wanting to start another dueling club." She said the rest of the meeting went on for an hour and a half. "Okay so that's that me and head boy will take this up with the Headmaster and we will have the final answer at the next meeting." Hermione said with a smile. "All of you have a lovely rest of your day meeting dismissed." She added and all the prefects left leaving Hermione and Draco alone so they could have a private heads meeting to go over what to discuss with Dumbledore. Hermione was looking through her notes and marking down new ones when she noticed Draco looking at her from across the table.

"Yes, Draco?" She asked looking up at him stopping her writing. She saw him give her that smirk and the light flicker in his eyes. "I was just thinking about how you looked in my robed this morning and how I'd love to see you in it again." He said making Hermione blush a bright red. "Draco what we did was completely and wildly inappropriate." Hermione said giving him a stern look. "Granger you can't act like you didn't love it. Like you weren't screaming my name last night." He said standing and walking toward her. "I wasn't saying that Malfoy. I'm saying it was inappropriate. I shouldn't have done that I shouldn't have done that with you I was saving myself for someone." She said looking down at her book. "Oh yeah? And who is that you were saving youself for?" He asked with a sneer. Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up. "That is none of your concern!" She yelled. She pushed past him and left walking down the empty corridor and out into the courtyard she'd made plans to meet Harry and Ron at Hargids.

She was walking down the path alone when she heard someone yelling behind her as the person yelling got closer she could clearly hear "You filthy mudblood turn around and face me!" it was a girls voice. Hermione turned around and saw Pansy. The slytherin walked up to her and got in her face. "Stay away from him, mudblood. He's mine!" She yelled Hermione stayed calm. "I don't know what you mean Pansy." She said "You slept with Draco! Don't try to act innocent you slept with him!" Pansy yelled. "I did nothing of the sort!" Hermione yelled back "You daft dimbo." She added turning swiftly and walking away. She eventually got to Hargrids and knocked on the door before she heard Hagrids scruffy voices telling her to come inside. She walked in and was greeted by Fang before walking into the kitchen where Ron and Harry were with Hagrid.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked "The normal. I couldn't find my book so me and Malfoy were a little late but other than that." Hermione answered with a smile. She then heard Ron groan. "I hated prefect meetings last year they sucked." He said. "Like you paid attention you slept every meeting!" Hermione laughed hitting his shoulder. Ron but a friendly arm over her shoulder and she blushed at the touch she hated admitting it but she had a crush on Ron and after last night her old feelings for Draco were coming back up. She didn't know what to do now.

 **Wow guys! So thats the first chapter of my newest story I hope you all liked it dont forget to leave a review it really helps! Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome back and thank you for coming back and reading the next chapter! I hope you all love it. Warning: Dark Themes, Smut and self harm. TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A couple hours later the group left Hagrids and walked back up to the school for dinner before bed. They were all laughing and joking Hermione wrapping her arms around both the boy's shoulders walking in between them. Making both of them laugh the three of them had a friendship stronger than any friendship they'd ever had. "Don't the two of you have a quidditch match next weekend?" She asked as they walked. "Yeah me a Gin had a practice scheduled but she had the prefect meeting today." Harry said "Not my fault the meetings been scheduled for a month." Hermione laughed. They walked into the great hall and sat down for dinner from where Hermione was sitting she could see directly to the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking to his normal group of misfits. She remembered last night as she looked at him how he made her felt. But she also remembered how it felt the last she let herself fall in love with Draco Malfoy without even meaning to he broke her heart. Harry and Ron had barely been able to save her.

"Hermione." She heard Ginny say making her look over at the red head who was sitting next to her on the bench. "You're doing it again. Staring at Draco." She said making Ron and Harry look over. "Mione you can't possible be getting feelings for the ferret again. You know what happened last time." He said grabbing her wrist and pushing up her blouse sleeve Hermione closed her eyes tightly and forced Ron's hand off and pushed her sleeve down. She didn't want to see the scars. "Ron stop it." Harry said making Ron back off they all knew that Hermione didn't like to think back to that night.

- _flash back-_

 _Ron and Harry ran up to Gryffindor tower and ran inside up to the girls dormitory Ginny ahead of them they went in where all the sixth year girls where outside of the bathroom door all pleading and begging Hermione to come out. "We've tried every spell to break her lock charm." Lavender Brown said as Harry and Ron came up. Both the boys went up to the wood door and together slammed into the door once then again, and on there third try the door gave and broke and they saw Hermione fully clothed laying in the bath the water overflowing and blood turning the water a dark shade of red. The blood was coming from two long vertical cuts a long with multiple horizontal cuts down both her wrist. She was fading in and out of consciousness. Ron rushed over to her picking her up out of the bath and trying to keep her conscious. "GINNY GO GET MADAME POMFREY!" Harry yelled as he ran over to Hermione and Ron the girl was gone in seconds to go get the school healer and a few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came rushing in followed by there head of house Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. Ron was in tears rocking back and forth with Hermione in his arms. She was able to makeout Ron and Harry during one of her more conscious moments. "H-he said mudbloods like me s-should die." She said horsley before blacking out again. Madame Pomfrey wrapped her wrist up to stop the blood flow and had Ron carry her to the hospital wing for further treatments._

 _-End of flashback-_

Hermione looked down at her lap she barely moved her sleeve and saw two this white horizontal scars. She pushed the fabric back down and stood "I'm going to my dorm." She said walking away and going upstairs to the heads dorm. She said the password and walked in going to her room and to her nightstand that had a picture of her, Ron and Harry at the quidditch world cup their fourth year. She turned the picture over and took out the back. Wedged between the frame and the photo was her old razor blade still stained with blood. She pried it out of where it was and turned it over in her fingers. She unbuttoned her shirt letting it fall off her shoulders leaving her in a tank top she finally looked down at the scars on her wrist. The deep white vertical scar down her wrist taunting her. She pushed the blade against her skin and was about to drag down when she heard Draco walk into their common room. She wedged the razor back in the frame and put the back on before walking out and into the common room where Draco was but he wasn't alone. He had Crabbe and Goyle with him she put on a cardigan and walked out of her room. "You know it's supposed to be us only in our dorm, Malfoy." She said. "Oh shut it, Granger nobody cares what you have to say." Malfoy hissed back.

The comment sent a wave of pain through her. "Whatever malfoy." She said waving him off making her sleeve wride up and Crabbe saw five or so scars down her wrist. Hermione turned around and slammed her door shut. A few hours later there was a tap at Hermione's door. She opened it and before she could say anything Draco's lips crashed into hers. She couldn't help herself and she melted into the kiss her arms going around his neck and her fingers in his hair and he walked forward causing her to go backwards until her knees his the bed and she fell backwards him on top of her. The broke the kiss and Draco started stripping her unbuttoning her cream colored cardigan but he noticed something he didn't notice last night. He noticed the two deep verticals scars first and then the horizontal ones that went from her wrist to her forearm. She looked at him and followed his eyes down to her wrist she wrapped her arm back and crossing them across her chest. He pulled her arms apart and looked at her wrist again. "What happened?" He asked sounding concerned. She looked at him. "Why do you care, Malfoy?" She asked.

Draco looked at her. "Because it doesn't seem like you to hurt yourself." He said. "I tried to kill myself are you happy." She said looking away Draco put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Why?" She asked. Her eyes went blurry with tears. "You said mudbloods like me deserved to die." She whimpered. Draco was taken aback that something he had said almost costed this girl her life. He lightly pressed his lips against hers and it took a minute for her to kiss back melting into his again. Draco found himself doing what he always did running away from his problems through sex. He pushed the girl back into the bed and sat up straddling her as he took off his shirk and her tank top and bra. He undid his belt and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers before taking off her skirt while she traced over his abs and how tones he was. She moved her fingers down his chest down to his stomach and to the waistband of his boxers before pulling down the article of clothing showing his fully erect dick. He took the hem of her lace underwear and pulled them down. He kissed her roughly while wrapping her legs around his waist and in one quick thrust was fully inside her making her moan. He trusted in and out at a fast and hard pace until he came. He pulled out of her and laid down next to her looking at her trying to calm her breathing and once her breathing calmed down enough she turned and looked at him.

"Why of all the girls in this school, in slytherin. You choose me the best friend of the two people you hate and a Gryffindor your houses rivals." She said. Draco looked at her then looked at the ceiling. "I've always found you. Intriguing." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You're smart, you're brave and hell you stand up for whatever you want." He said. "Draco what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked looking at him. Draco sighed "Hermione my whole life I've been taught that muggleborns are benthe people like me but then I met you and it changed my perspective. You never let yourself be less than anyone and you don't let anyone push you around. I-I like you Hermione." He said. Hermione stood and got out of the bed wrapping the sheets around her.

"God why couldn't you have said this last year?" She asked her back turned to her. "What do you mean?" Draco asked standing and walking toward her. She turned and looked at him. "I was in love with you Draco Malfoy thats why what you said to me killed me! That's why I have these!" She held her arm up. Draco looked dumbfounded. "I'm in love with someone else now…" She said Draco looked at her. "Who…" He asked sadly. "Ron." She answered. Draco looked at her "Please, Hermione." He said looking at her using her name for the first time in as long as she could remember. "Please give me a chance, I'll treat you like a queen." He went on taking her hands in his. "I'll never let you or give you a reason to hurt yourself ever again." He continued. "Draco.." She said giving him a sad look. "Please, Hermione give me one chance." He said Hermione seemed to think. "If I saw yes, you'll tell you friends about us being a couple?" She asked Draco nodded "Of course." He said. "I'll be the one you take home to your parents?" She asked. Draco seemed to hesitate. "Of course!" He said. He hoped and waited as Hermione thought. Then she smiled. "I'll give you one chance." She said looking at him. He smiled and picked her up spinning her around before kissing her.

Hermione smiled and let him go to walk over to her dresser pulling out a silky nightgown and a new pair of underwear she changed and walked back over to him kissing him lighting. "Go change and get ready for bed." She said with a smile. Draco smiled back kissed her cheek and left going to his own room to change. Hermione walked in later while he was brushing his teeth she hugged him from behind and kissed behind his ear. He smiled he was as happy as ever in this moment he finally had the girl he'd wanted since their third year and she was his now. He finished getting ready and picked her up carrying her to his bed and laying down with her in his arms. He would admit he was nervous for tomorrow morning when they'd walk into the great hall together with Hermione on his arm. But that wasn't the situation at the moment. Right now it was him with the girl he'd loved for a while laying next to him with his arm around her fast asleep.

The next morning Draco woke up thinking it was all one big dream but he looked down and the brunette tucked in his arms calmly alseep. He smiled and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and letting her sleep as he got ready for the day getting on his uniform and robes. When get finished getting dressed he walked back to the bed and gently shook Hermione until she murmured and opened her eyes looking at Draco and smiled. "Morning, sweetheart. Time to get ready for the day." He said softly to her. She got our of bed and went to her room getting ready for the day she pinned her hair back and got dressed in her skirt hiking it up a little higher than normal a few inches above mid thigh. Then tucked in her shirt before putting her cardigan on followed by her robes before grabbing her bag and meeting Draco at the door. He smiled and looked an arm around Hermione's and they walked down to breakfast everything seemed to stop when the pair walked into the great hall. All four tables went silent even the staff table went quiet there were whispers quickly following and they both noticed their friends watching them. Draco told Hermione he'd meet her after breakfast to walk her to Herbology which was the only course they didn't take together. She smiled and nodded he kissed her cheek and they walked to their respected tables the conversation starting up again. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ron and Harry asked in unison when she sat down and started filling her plate with french toast. Bacon and eggs with cheese. "We admitted we had feelings for eachother and decided to start dating." Hermione answered. "Guys she's happy. Leave her be." Ginny said. Ron and Harry grumbled. "If he hurts you I swear." Ron muttered.

Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table Draco sat down and started pulling his plate with sausage bacon eggs toast. Everything avoiding the looks from his housemates. It wasn't even a minute before Pansy started screeching. "Why did you do that?! Tell us it's just another bet you made with Theo! Please Draco please!" She whined grabbing his arm. Draco shoved her away. "Guys I like her I really do now if any of you try to ask any more questions or try to hurt her I'll hex you." He said sternly and bring the Slytherin prince he was listened to. Breakfast went by slowly and as soon as it was over Draco met Hermione as the Gryffindor table where she was talking with Ginny. "You ready to go?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded and took his hand. "I'll see you guys in class." She said before walking off with Draco. The two still got lots of odd looks from the other houses they stopped outside of the greenhouse Draco looking at Hermione with a smile. "I'll see you in potions?" He asked her. "I'll see you there." She answered with a smile before they walked in opposite directions.

The day went by fairly quickly and Draco had a quidditch practice after dinner that night so Hermione went up to their dorm and read a book while she waited. Two or so hours later he came back into their dorm sweaty and slightly tired. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He said walking in the direction of his room. While he was in the shower though Hermione got on her school uniform but she put on Draco's tie and his robe. When he came out of the shower sitting on his bed with Hermione in his robes with a smile and lust in her eyes. Draco chuckled and walked over to her. "You look. So. Fucking. Hot." He said before slamming his lips into hers and feeling her all over. She moaned at the touch and he moved to kiss her neck and tear his robes off her undoing the tie and ripping the buttons of her shirt off and taking it off she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and he groped her breast making her moan and close her eyes. He then pulled down her skirt she wasn't wearing underwear either. He smirked at this and stuck two fingers inside her making her squirm and moan loudly as he pumped his fingers in and out. He kissed her lovingly and wrapped her legs around his waist and trust into her starting at a rough hard pass making Hermione moans and scream. He hit her G-spot making her back arch and scream his name as she came making Draco come as well. He sighed and pulled out pulling his girlfriend close as she snuggled next to him and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys I really hope you all liked this chapter thank you all who have read it I really hope you're all liking it please review it makes my day. Byeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy! I FINALLY decided to update this fic. I've been mulling on it for a while now and I think you'll all like it!**

Sunlight flitted through the window as the head boys' alarm went off in the room. The blond shuffled around a bit and rubbed his face with his hands to wake himself up. He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend still "asleep" under the covers groaning and snuggling closer into his arm. "Hermione, wake up if you wanna shower and get ready with time to spare." She said with a smile as he kissed her ear. The brunette giggled and moved her head to look up at him getting met with a kiss.

"I could stay like this forever," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione hummed in agreement as her fingertips traced over his abdomen and his well muscular abs he had. Always tucked away under his robes making him look much less fit than he truly was. He sighed a genuine happy sigh and smiled before getting out of bed much to the complaint of his Gryffindor princess, who's whining quickly stopped when she saw her lover still naked from the night before and the sight of well...him.

She bit her lip as she looked him up and down on his walk to his bathroom. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Care to join me, Granger?" He asked with that silky smooth intoxicating voice of his. The voice that got him whatever he wanted.

Hermione was quick to move the covers and walked over to Draco who took in the sight of her completely naked never actually appreciating her form before. She was petite with a decent sized chest and a flat stomach down to her legs which were long and slender. But he couldn't help but stop and look longer than he should have at her scared up arms, scars that he caused. This is when he noticed they were found on her stomach too. He snapped himself out of his stare as quickly as possible and turned his attention back to her face. And those damned brown eyes he couldn't help but daydream about. She wore a smirk as she walked over to him watching his eye look her up and down and back again.

"Like what you see, hm?" She concluded when she closed the space between us. Draco went to pull her close and kiss her when she moved and went into the bathroom.

"Hurry, Draco or we'll miss breakfast. Wouldn't want to do that would we." She stated as she disappeared around the door and moments later the water was running.

The Slytherin just chuckled to himself with a smile before following her and climbing in with her wrapping his arms around her waist attaching his lips to the side of her neck as he heard a soft moan come from her.

"Draco now is not the time for this. We have time later tonight." She reprimanded him swatting his hand away as she went back to washing her hair, back still turned to him as she lathered her curly brown locks with shampoo and finally turning around to face her Slytherin lover she looked at him with a big smile before lathering his blonde locks with shampoo as well when she realized she'd put Draco's shampoo in her hair thinking it was hers she blushed a bit and as if reading her mind Draco smiled at her.

"You'll smell like me today at least." He mused a smile as he "Helped" her to wash the shampoo out of her hair and then lathered her body up with soap, Hermione giggled knowing what he was trying to do. And moaning a bit at times when he would touch or tickle just the right spot. She not only felt but saw her boyfriend grow hard and they were both getting aroused so easily.

"Fuck it," she said kissing him passionately. She pushed him up against the shower was their lips still connected as their tongues fought each other for dominance before Hermione pulled away and looked at the blonde she had pinned and slowly slid herself down to her knees at his feet taking his hard dick into her hand stroking it and massaging it, drawing a moan from her boyfriend who suddenly had one hand bracing the wall and the other on her shoulder. She then curiously licked his tip making him shudder with pleasure bringing a smile to the witch. Without hesitation, she took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth sucking his dick like it was a sugar quill. Draco's hand quickly moved from her shoulder to knot his fingers in her hair subconsciously forcing her head further down and she willingly attempted and was able to fit all nine inches of him down her throat. Draco was panting and moaning from pleasure. "Merlin, Hermione that feels so good!" and "Keep going, Love. I love you so much." This went on only a few minutes later when Draco felt his orgasm coming he opened his mouth to tell Hermione to keep going he was close when he suddenly came with a low groan his hot seed going down her throat as she gagged a bit from the sudden intrusion Draco not having time to warn her.

"I'm sorry, Love. I felt it coming but didn't think it would happen so soon after I felt I was coming close." He said holding her close in a hug and kissing her. She just smiled and assured him it was okay.

They were both well cleaned and Hermione was in her room getting dressed. She stood looking in the full-length mirror as she buttoned her cardigan up. Tucked her school button up into her skirt layering her cardigan over it and then sat down at her vanity chair and put on her black stocking followed by her shoes and her Gryffindor robes on finally. She gathered her bag and all her school contents inside it and her wand off her night table and walked out to greet her boyfriend in the common room already dressed in his school uniform. He took her hand and walked her down to the great hall they still drew looks from everyone. Which they expected after all. They were from the two houses that had the biggest rivalry not to mention that Draco and Hermione's friend groups had been at each other's throats since their first year.

The blonde stopped and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Do you want me to walk with you to double potions after breakfast?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "I'm gonna walk with Ron and Harry if it's alright." She started with a smile on her face. "It's fine by me, _princess_." He responded making Hermione blush pink before walking off to the Gryffindor table and sat with her friends. She sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Neville. Harry not yet there.

"So you seriously are dating, _him_." Ron hissed looking at her with a cold look. But Hermione noticed a different look in his eyes. Was it pain or betrayal? "What do you mean by that?" She questioned him "I told you all yesterday that we decided to date." She continued. "Figured it was a sick joke you and Malfoy set up to scare us and his minions," Ron grumbled now picking at his porridge. "It's okay Mione," Ginny said, putting a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "As long as you're happy, Ron just needs a few days...er...weeks to get used to the fact." She insisted, giving her older brother a death glare. "Morning guys!" Harry greeted sitting down on the other side of Hermione before he got a big whiff of her sent. Her normal vanilla sent gone and replaced with...well he couldn't quite place it at first it was just distinctly...masculint with hints of… green apple. "Hermione! Merlin, you smell I don't know but not like you!" He exclaimed and then Ron and Ginny noticed it too and both scrunched up their noses. Hermione giggled pink blush dusting her cheek "I may have used Draco's shampoo this morning." She saw Ron give another disgusted look and start to say something Ginny and Harry quickly cut him off. Hermione tuned them out as they started talking and looked across the hall at her lovers' table. He looked distressed as he talked to Blaise Zabini.

Over at the Slytherin table, it was questioning upon questioning directed at him. "Draco, how far are you going to take this?" Theodore who sat to his left asked him. Draco looked at him and chuckled a bit. "We've already gone all the way." He smirked as this comment gathered his circles of friends' attention. "Has she said she loves you?" Daphne Greengrass who was sitting across him asked. "Of course she has." He answered the same Malfoy smirk on his face. "Then why are you still doing this? You won the bet. The bet was to get her to say she loved you." Blaze stated bluntly looking at him before pulling out three shiny gold galleons. Dracos' whole demeanor changed in a second, his smug smirk now gone as he looked at the boy next to him. "Because this isn't about that. I care about her. I do." He said to everyone. Nott then grabbed his attention again as he grabbed his arm. "Draco don't forget what you're supposed to go do with your parents this weekend." he reminded him. The blonde looked down and suddenly gripped his left forearm as he remembered his parents were taking him to become a death eater this weekend as a way to earn praise back from Voldemort. He knew because of this it would raise many issues between him and his girlfriend. That's when he looked up and noticed the brown-eyed girl looking at him. He shot her his classic Malfoy charming smile and watched her turn pink and smile back. Shortly later breakfast ended and it was off to double potions as he stood and walked with his friends.

Hermione had Harry to her left and Ron to the right. They were laughing as they made their way down to the dungeons. They heard the thunder outside from the growing storm that had started at breakfast echo the further down they went. Hermione stopped suddenly when she heard something making Harry and Ron stop too. "Why'd you-" Harry was quickly shushed as Hermione pulled out her wand and walked back a few steps to the corridor they'd just passed. "Lumos." He said with a wave of her wand and came upon a fifth-year Slytherin girl bullying a third-year Hufflepuff. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She asked the authority clearly in her voice. The girl jumped and went to make a sly remark when she saw Hermione's head girl badge.

"I'll be reporting your actions to your head of house. For disrespect of school rules and abusing your skills as a fifth-year against a third year with no way to defend themself." Hermione reprimanded as she wrote up the girl. She then sent them off to class offering to walk the Hufflepuff to transfiguration. Knowing McGonagall, her head of house, would understand the Hufflepuff's tardiness as well as let Snape know why she was late for her NEWTS double potions. After explaining the situation to the transfiguration professor who then awarded ten points to Gryffindor for courage in showing authority. As she rushed back down to the dungeons she was stopped by a certain redhead.

"Ron?! What on earth are you doing out here? You should be in potions right now and I know Snape would not have let you out just because you asked to leave even if it were to go to the loo." She stressed but the response she got shocked her.

"Why, Hermione. Why are you letting yourself get caught up with him again." He begged for an answer. But didn't give her time to respond to him as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her sleeve up to her elbow and for once Hermione looked down at her scars without stopping Ron. She then looked at him and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. She went to reach for him but he pulled away before she got the chance.

"Do you remember any of it? Any of it at all? Because I remember everything happening!" He lectured her and again without giving her a chance he told her his tale. "You locked yourself in the bathroom, lying in the tub when we broke through! I pulled you close and I could feel your heartbeat. You couldn't hear me screaming, please don't leave me!" He borderline yelled at her before shutting his eyes tightly remembering back to that night the year before.

 _/ flashback Ron POV /_

 _He and Harry were coming back to Gryffindor tower from changing in the locker room after quidditch practice when Ginny came barrelling down the stairs that lead up to the tower, she'd left practice without changing saying she was going to have her uniform washed, Still, in her quidditch pants and sweater, she was crying. "There you are!" She screamed at them "Come quick, hurry! It's Hermione!" She yelled in distress before turning and running back up to the tower at the mention of their best friends name they both ran following Ginny and they went through the portrait hole and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory completely ignoring the group of boys in their year at the bottoms anxiously hoping Hermione was okay and stopped at the crowd of girls all pleading together for Hermione to please disable the locking and silencing charms. Ron's heart dropped at the sight and his face went pale as the girls looked at them and said: "We've tried everything to break her locking spell." He shut his eyes tightly as he listened to Harry try to cast his own. "Well have to break the door down," Ron said, his voice cracking as he was terrified for the girl he loved. Harry nodded and they both walked over to the door all the girls clearing a path for them. They looked at each other and nodded and together slammed into the door with their shoulder once. Nothing. Twice. They felt it gave a little. The third time as if communicating without words they both backed up slightly and ran into the door and with that it gave and they ran into the bathroom Ron screamed at the sight they saw they saw Hermione fully clothed laying in the bath the water overflowing and blood turning the water a dark shade of red. The blood was coming from two long vertical cuts along with multiple horizontal cuts down both her wrist. She was fading in and out of consciousness. Harry stood there speechless and Ginny let out a high pitched scream of horror. Ron ran over as fast as his body would allow him to pick her up out of the bath and try to keep her conscious. He was sobbing now as he ripped off his Gryffindor scarf and tore it in half attempting to wrap the cuts and stop the bleeding. He could feel her heart still beating. "GINNY GO GET MADAME POMFREY!" Harry yelled as he ran over to Hermione and Ron the girl was gone in seconds to go get the school healer. Ron was still sobbing, holding her close to his chest and rocking back and forth "Please don't leave me!" He was yelling sobbing over and over again "Please, Hermione I love you, you can't leave me please!" He sobbed. Harry noticed she was able to makeout Ron and him during one of her more conscious moments. And he placed a hand on his best mates' shoulder as she tried to speak. "H-he said m-mudbloods like me s-should die." She said hoarsely before blacking out again. By this time Madame Pomfrey had shown up along with the Gryffindor head of house and Headmaster Dumbledore all three adults stopped at the sight and the two women went pale, Dumbledore seemed at a loss for how to feel while Mcgonagall was starting to cry. Madam Pomfrey was quick to properly wrap her wrist up to stop the blood flow and had tried to remove her from Rons grasp to take her to the hospital wing, but the boy refused to let her go, still sobbing out to the girl "Please don't leave me." They sighed and let Ron carry her to the hospital wing for further treatments. And standing outside the hospital wing doors Ginny, Harry and McGonagall along with a few other Gryffindors watched Ron with both his palms pressed against the infirmary door, his forehead resting on the door as he cried still. Talking to himself as though he were still crying to Hermione. "Hold on please I need you. Come back, I please. I love you." He cried "Let me take your hand. It'll be alright, Swear to love you for all my life." He promised the door in front of him as if hoping Hermione could hear him on the other side. And he promised himself he'd never forgive Draco Malfoy for this as long as he fucking lived._

 _/ End flashback Ron POV /_

Hermione looked at him shocked by his words and when Ron opened his eyes he realized it. He was crying. Shit. He looked at her with a pleading look. "You didn't even think about your killing yourself hurting us." He pointed out to her. "I made myself a promise that day to never forgive Draco Malfoy. And to never let him hurt you again." He said now trying to get his emotions under control. "Ron, I'm so sorry truly from the bottom of my heart." She apologized now realizing she never did think of how any of her choices had affected her friends.

"It doesn't matter now, but I'm not kidding Hermione I don't trust him. Now we better get going." Ron said Hermione sighed and took out her parchment note from McGonagall excusing her tardiness with a wave of her wand excused Ron too.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Wesley where have you been?" Snape asked as they entered their potions class every head snapped in their direction. Whispers amongst the Slytherins started.

"Wonder if they were snogging even if she is with Draco. Her and Wesley are oddly close." Millicent whispered to Daphne and the two girls snickered.

"I have a note from professor McGonagall excusing us we were walking a third-year who'd we caught being bullied by an older fifth year," Hermione said confidence thick in her voice while most of the students including the Gryffindors drank in the presence of their potions teacher. Hermione handed the parchment to Snape who snatched it and inspected the writing which was most definitely their head of the house. He mumbled something to himself before turning around.

"Find your seats." He sneered as he began his walk back to his desk but stopped and said. "Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness no matter the reason." Then kept walking. Hermione turned red a bit from anger as she went with Ron to sit next to Neville and Ron to harry. On her way, she heard a comment by Pansy Parkinson herself who was seated next to Theodore Nott.

"Bet you three silver sickles. She's only with my Draco as a joke to her friends. Everyone knows Weasle has a crush on her wouldn't doubt she's snogging and shagging both of them." She snickered to the male who whispered in agreement. Biting her lip as she sat down next to her friend she pulled her wand out but kept it low where no one would see. She pointed it towards where Pansy was still whispering rumors about Hermione now to Daphne and Millicent who giggled with her.

"Fascino evanescence," Hermione whispered to herself with a flick of her wand a screech was heard as Pansy's chair disappeared from under her and she fell to the stone floor on her arse. Laughter arose from the Gryffindor side of the room and Hermione was smirking. Harry looked at her and chuckled when she gave him a small smile that told him all he needed to know.

"Silence!" Snape sneered causing everyone in red and gold's laughter to cease as they watched him walk to the small crowd of Slytherins that were huddled around Pansy. Hermione followed Snape with her eyes and saw the group of three or four people and her eyes went slightly wide to see Draco's platinum blonde hair as he kneeled beside the girl. And as soon as pansy had seen Draco followed soon by their professor the show was one. She was crying and saying she landed on her tail bone and hurt her spine and that she needed to be taken to see madame Pomfrey.

Snape seemed to think for a moment before giving a slight hum. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy please take Miss. Parkinson to the hospital wing." He said in his classic Snape voice. The boy looked like he was about to protest but looked down at what seemed to be pansy, but was, in reality, his head boy badge, sighed and gathered his year mate in his arms and she clung to him and walked out of the classroom. The sight was followed with a happy "Awww" From Millicent and Daphne as they saw their friend in the arms of the boy they knew she loved. Then both turned to Hermione with sneers on their faces and Daphne mouthed "That's how it's supposed to be, mudblood." Before sitting down again, Hermione felt her ears go hot as she whipped herself back around in her seat to face the front of the class as Snape resumed their lesson.

Meanwhile once safely out of the classroom Draco dumbed Pansy out of his arms and she landed for the second time on her butt. A high pitched whine came from the girl's mouth as she looked up at Draco.

"I know you're fine Pansy I saw how you were until you noticed me and that's when you started the waterworks. Now I don't know who made your stool vanish but I'm not standing up for you like I normally would I know you deserved it." He hissed to her as he pulled her to her feet and began walking to the hospital wing her following him.

"What?! What do you mean I deserved it?!" She cried to him.

"I heard you, Pansy, you were making fun of and starting a rumor about Hermione, my girlfriend in front of her and her housemates. Now I know it wasn't Hermione who made your stool vanish because she's above that. She's able to simply ignore you and your dumbass comments. You and Daphne and Millicent think you're all so funny for picking on her. And I told you all of you that if you guys hurt her or made fun of her I'd hex you or worse. So consider this your first and last warning Parkinson." He hissed to her now stopped in the middle of a hall. Pansy just looked down at her feet. Draco had called her by her last name, something he never did to the girls in his house saying it wasn't 'gentleman enough of him' She just nodded her head and let him walk her to the hospital wing the rest of the trip in silence.

Draco is thinking of a way to apologize to Hermione for his housemates' actions.

 **A/N: Okay so wow update just out of nowhere hoping you guys liked it and the slightly longer chapter I'm gonna try and make them longer every time. Love you all byeee. Oh and don't forget to review and favorite**


End file.
